


Bunny Tail

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was for a birthday challenge on Tumblr. Prompts: Online dating, Negan x True Blood,Tail butt plug





	Bunny Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a birthday challenge on Tumblr. Prompts: Online dating, Negan x True Blood,Tail butt plug

Sitting at your computer, your hands were shaking slightly. Meeting people in your small town of Bon Temp wasn’t the easiest. Everyone knew just about everybody, and that made for slim pickings- especially when they thought your twin sister, Sookie, was a bit ‘weird’. That led you to the world of online dating. Which led you to Negan.

At first, you had been wary of the very attractive older man. After all, he was at least 15 years older than you. You doubted that he would want someone much less experienced in life- like you. However, he had proven time and time again that it didn’t bother him.

_“You’re much prettier when I can see you’re blushing, sweetheart.” Negan smirked, causing the very blush that he was talking about._

_Smiling, you looked down for a moment. “Stop!” You giggled. His smirk transformed into a full on grin, making you swoon. “God, you’re handsome.” You told him bashfully._

_Negan laughed, unable to help but feel good when talking to you. It was your first Skype date, and you’d been both nervous, and extremely excited for this. “No need to be so shy, baby girl.” He assured you._

As the computer loaded up, you took a deep breath. It was Negan’s birthday, and you had a special surprise for him. You’d been chatting for about a year and a half, together for about 11 months of those. You’d been planning his birthday present for the last two months. It had to be perfect. You had hoped to fly out to see him, but your job wasn’t allowing for that. So, you went with your plan B.

Smoothing out your Y/H/C hair, you double clicked the ‘Skype’ icon, hoping that he really enjoyed his present. As it loaded, you put on your white bunny ear headband, making sure it was set just right. While you felt a tad exposed, you also felt alluring.

Just as you went to click Negan’s name, there was a knock at the door. Glancing down at your small thin robe, you sighed. “Who is it?” You called out as you got up from your chair. 

“Your knight in leather jacket, baby girl.” Came Negan’s deep voice.

Your eyebrows shot up as you rushed to the door, opening it. “You didn’t tell me you were coming!” You grinned, blushing as he licked his lips, his eyes looking you up and down.

“Well, didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” He told you. “Not gonna lie, I am lovin’ how you look right now.” He smirked. As you moved aside to let him in, he palmed himself. “I even brought dinner, but I might have to have dessert first.” Negan told you, holding up the takeout bag for a moment. “Damn…” He breathed again, feeling himself twitch in his jeans.

“Wanna see what’s under the robe?” You asked softly, playing with the ties.

Negan licked his lips. “Shit, I wanna see it all.” He told you. Slowly, you pulled on the ribbon holding the robe shut, your eyes on his. Normally you’d look away by now, but his eyes just demanded your attention. Once it was open, he inhaled sharply. You were wearing a dainty pair of light pink lace panties and a matching lace bra. It showed off your growing nipples, making him groan. Your fingers brushed your collarbone as you pulled the robe off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He looked confused for a split second as you started to turn. “Holy shit.” He growled, noting the little white tail you were sporting. “That’s for me?”

You looked over your shoulder at him. “I remember you mentioning them. So, I bought a tail butt plug.” You wiggled your ass at him. You let out a small squeak of surprise when his hand slapped your ass, leaving a light sting in it’s wake. You giggled at it and did it again before taking off. “Gotta catch me if you want me.” You teased.

He was taken off guard by your sudden action, but welcomed it. Putting the takeout on the nearby table, he slipped off his leather jacket and put it over the back of the chair. “Oh, you are gonna get it.” He growled. He stalked after you, his long legs making it fairly easy for him to catch up to you without actually running.

He caught you at the bottom of the stairs, throwing you over his shoulder. You giggled happily, glad that things seemed to go so smoothly with him. It just felt natural. His hand came down on your behind before rubbing it as he carried you up the stairs. You gripped the back of his shirt and whimpered. Feeling his middle finger rub your clothed core, you let out a small moan. You tried to wiggle closer as he was just barely touching you, but all that did was make his grip on you tighten. “Negan!” You whined.

“Patience, sweetheart.” He told you. “This your room?” He turned enough for you to see it.

“Yeah.” You felt a new wave of arousal hit you as he walked in, kicking the door shut behind him. When he dropped you on the bed, you let out a small squeak. Looking up at him, you licked your lips.

Negan smirked at you, making a show of undoing his belt and pulling it from the loops. “We’ll take our time later, but fuck you look so good right now.” He palmed himself for a moment, watching you rub your thighs together. “Know what I think would look even better, princess?” You shook your head quickly, not trusting your voice. “You bouncin’ up and down on my cock.” When you whimpered, he chuckled. “You like that idea, don’t you?”

Licking your lips, you nodded. “Oh, yeah.” You admitted, your cheeks a deep pink. Your eyes watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chest. Not once did you look away while the handsome older man stripped in front of you.

Once he was bare, he moved to lay up on your bed, head resting on your pillows. “Climb on top, sweetheart.” He smirked when you turned to look at him.

That was a sight that you would never get out of your mind. Crawling up his body, your lips brushed the skin of his thighs gently. Reaching his length, you licked up the underside slowly, your tongue flat. As you felt how hard he was for you, you clenched around nothing, needing to feel him stretch you. Kissing the tip, you sat up to move to straddle him. “Want me facing you, or you wanna watch my ass?” You asked, running your nails down his chest, rocking your hips so that he rubbed against you.

“Fuck, I wanna watch you.” He groaned, his hips jerking.

Lifting yourself slightly, you gripped his length with one hand, and moved the small piece of fabric to the side that had been covering your cunt. You lined him up and teased yourself with the tip before placing him at your entrance. “Negan….” You breathed, moving at a teasing pace.

He let out a low groan at how you felt wrapped around him. “You feel better than I imagined, sweetheart.” He licked his lips as you leaned back, your hands on his upper thighs. He could feel the small tail brushing against his skin as you started to roll your hips.

When his thumb started teasing your clit, your head fell back. “Oh, God.” You moaned, chest heaving.

Negan’s eyes went from your chest, down your stomach, to where your bodies met. He could see your arousal coating his cock, turning him on more. “Your drenched.” He smirked when you whimpered, clenching around him for a second. “Oh, a dirty girl, are we?” He pressed his thumb down harder, his other hand gripping your hip. “Look at you fuckin’ yourself on my cock.” He growled.

Your movements sped up at his words, his cock hitting every sweet spot inside of you. Gasping, your grip on his thighs tightened as you clenched around him, crying out. “FUCK, oh fuck!” You panted.

“Hands and knees.” He ordered, stopping his thumb, but keeping it pressed to the sensitive bundle of nerves. “I’m gonna fuck you like you fuckin’ deserve.”

Still breathing heavily, you sat up and put your hands on his chest. You smirked, licking your lips, looking forward to trying every position you could with him.

* * *

Jason whistled, pulling out the key he had to your place. You and your siblings were close, and all had access to each of the three homes. It wasn’t uncommon to go borrow something that was needed from each other. He knew about your online relationship, and that you were planning something for you boyfriend- but not what it was. You were close, but not that close, after all.

He walked in while you were in the kitchen, naked, with Negan. You were both working on reheating dinner. “ _WHOA_!” He snapped his eyes shut and turned around. “What the fuck, sis?” He groaned. “I didn’t need to see that.”

“Teach you not to knock, you idiot.” You rolled your eyes. “Let me get us some clothes.” You giggled as Negan slapped your ass as you made your way to the stairs.

There was a slightly awkward silence between the men as you hurried to get close. “So, you’re Negan?” Jason tried to break the tension, his eyes still screwed shut.

Negan chuckled. “That’d be me, boy.” He agreed, his eyes going to you. You were wearing his shirt, and holding out his jeans for him. “We’re decent.” He told Jason once he slipped them on.

Jason slowly turned, peeking. Being appeased, he let out a sigh. “Let’s never mention that again.” He shuddered.

“Why are you here, Jason?” You asked him with a playful smirk.

“Oh, uh, Sookie is working on some wedding thing with Eric. Wanted me to come get those booklet things for her? I don’t know. You know how she is.” He looked like he would start whining at any minute. “Still can’t believe she’s marrying him.”

Rolling your eyes, you went over to your counter and picked up what he was looking for. “Here.” You handed them over. “Come over for breakfast tomorrow, and I’ll make your favorite.” His face lit up. “And you better never, ever think of this around Sookie.” You warned him. “Or I’ll think about that middle school incident that I promised to never think of around her.”

“Deal!” He quickly agreed. “Uh, nice meeting you, Negan.” he gave the older man a slightly awkward wave before bolting.

“He seems like a goofy guy.” Negan chuckled.

You smiled lovingly. “And I wouldn’t have him any other way.”


End file.
